


Was it all just a dream

by shinebrightJR



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst? not sure, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fear, Sorry Sorry Team 2 ensemble, because Daniel and Ong loves restau, if you ever need an Ong and JR in a love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightJR/pseuds/shinebrightJR
Summary: It's only when dreams and reality met that Jonghyun would want to be selfish, for once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was after PD101 this was written, I'm sorry all of a sudden. And I love flashback beginnings. oops

"Jonghyun-ah..." She called the man in the corner of the room hugging his knees.

He looked up a bit and wondered. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm glad." She stated. Sitting down to level herself with him. "I'm not happy to see you crying. But I want to see you like this than see you smiling so much for others and not minding what you feel for yourself."

"But I am happy." Jonghyun replied.

"We know. You are, for them. There are no regrets. But it hurt somewhere, right?" She confirmed. He's shining in the dark room. Like a star he's suppose to be.

Looking at her, his eyes are shaking, trying to hold back his tears. She reached out for his hand and smiled sincerely as she could, something she herself haven't been doing for long.

His lips opened for a bit until he gasped and cried closing his eyes tight, the corners of it crinkled as his hold to her hand tightens. She put her other hand on top of that, squeezing it with both of her hands. Letting the man cry until he gets tired. Painfully, the room is filled with his sobs.

"Jonghyun-ah.. should I tell you something?" She suddenly asked when his sobs were fewer. He gazed at her face. "You're stubborn." She declared and chuckled.

His eyebrows furrowed. "That's what you're gonna tell me?" The twenty two years old man asked like a kid, like a child who did that 'hahat' to BOA. Just not smiling like then. When he got 1st place. 

She tried to keep her chuckle into a smile. Wanting to see that Jonghyun, happy for others and for himself. "I think I should remind you there's a lot of people who loves you. I know it wouldn't stop you from worrying, but those people wants you to be happy. I want you to be." She stated seriously. She isn't sure as well. Doesn't even know what will happen in the future but wanted to tell him that.

"You're worried of me." He said, a little smile forming his lips, making her puzzled. "Thank you. Who are you?"

"Hey!" Hyemi rose from her seat most immediately in surprise. Her co-worker pointed a table. Nodding, she find her way to the table. 

She was at it again. Reminiscing the past which she doesn't even know if she really had it before. Long long ago.

"Hyemi-ah!" The customer waved. Very informal and inappropriate for a customer to do. She sighed. For a busy person like him he's kinda often to visit a restaurant. He brought another person again and the girl could see the other customers secretly but not so secretly taking a proof that they are eating in the same place with a celebrity.

Htemi smiled. "May I take your order, sir?" He did a 'come on' gesture, she was somehow beside his friend so the girl slides a bit near him hesitating, settling in between the customers.

"This is the friend I am telling you." He comfortably put his hand over Hyemi's which she guess surprises whoever the guy he brought today. As the girl looked at the customer's company more she is much more surprised.

"Hwang Minhyun." She mumbled. From their hands, his gaze shifted to her face, probably hearing her claim.

"Ah- hi." He gazes back to the hands again and Hyemi immediately shaked it off to remove that heavy weight and to take his order. Minhyun, who is conscious and curious to whatever in his mind right now. Tsk tsk. She didn't know he thinks through things like this too much.

"So, your order please." She rolled her eyes turning to the other guy.

He smiled sheepishly before answering, "The usual, you." No food or water needed for Minhyun to choke hearing that. 

"Excuse me, Ong Seongwoo. Does this look like a club to you?" Hyemi countered annoyed. She can't hit him in front of Hwang Minhyun, if it's just Daniel it's fine. Thanks with the fact that she's still at work, he's totally safe right now. "And you're not the only customer here, I need to work." She exclaimed.

"Sorry, that's lame. The usual." He smiled. "And you, after your shift is that." He winked. She turned to look at him after noting their orders. He's no kidding this time and she understands. He checked through his watch. "Just minutes left. Add something you like. It's on me." This is the only thing she like whenever he comes. 

"Why do you always visit when I'm about to finish my shift?" She asked tilting her head.

"So I could eat with you." Hyemi sighed in defeat, it's something so obvious that she wanted to deny. All she could think of is whatever, why is he so vulgar?

Hwang Minhyun put his hands under his chin and change glances between Ong and the girl, merely analyzing something. Hyemi noticed and shook her head disapprovingly. "I'll make your orders serve."

"Ong's table." She dropped the note to the counter and untie the apron while walking her way to staff lounge. Her shift is over but she got to deal with a lonely soul again today. Why does he bring Hwang Minhyun here of all people?

She met Ong almost 2 months ago. When she first work here the first one she encountered is Daniel, Daniel is a regular. Very bright and approachable.

One night, he brought Ong. He looks intimidating since he wasn't smiling sheepishly as people of Korea has known. Daniel was easy to accomodate as ever but that night was different. Something serious was plotted over the table of two. And that night as well, Daniel has to rush off to some emergency schedule for himself, leaving Ong alone in that gloomy table they shared. When she stepped out of the staff lounge that night he was not in his table anymore. Hyemi simply shrugged it off before she spotted him in the garden. 

And then it started, Hyemi didn't plan on being anyone's crony when she decided to fly back to this place but somehow now she can't run away. 

She must have lost her mind. Getting near the world so impossible but what a coincindence she got entangled to Ong, of all celebrities that exist. He always bring someone with him, increasing the chances of the worst to come for her.

"End shift." She said as she tapped the clock beside the counter to inform the one in charge. 

"Enjoy your date!" A staff bid. She don't know her name but she's been here ever since she came. She don't know anyone here, or their name rather. 

She witnessed how Ong beamed when he spotted her in her casual outfit. For someone who loves to dress around his reaction was acceptable. Ong stood up and pulled up a chair for her.

"I was surprised and about to stand as well." Ong chuckled cheekily in Minhyun's words. To how Hyemi always ends up in the same table with just anyone Ong brings in, that is the worst.

Seongwoo started talking nonstop and introducing the two to each other. How much better if he didn't? The worst came, why does it have to come to a point of meeting Hwang Minhyun. 

"You know about it?" Hyemi asked Hwang Minhyun when Ong started talking of what really happened that night they actually met like it was some kind of a joke.

He eyed Ong who looked down yet smiled and tried to shrugged it off like she will allow that.

"You had an episode?" Hyemi asked straightly. The faces they displayed answered her questions. His anxiety is only getting worse as the disbandment of WANNA ONE draws near. His company has no plan for him yet. That's what he says and he was so afraid this was the end of it. He might end up debuting as an actor if his unplanned future continues. Still in front of those cameras but not the stage that he's working hard for. Not the stage that he knew he really wants. 

He would talked about how he feared of what will happen in the future. That mood maker Ong Seongwoo people knew talked very timid when thinking about his future. Everything had been so good to be true and the thought of losing it and starting from the beginning or not being able to do it again, how terrifying it might be? How terrifying it might be to turn a man into a lonely soul?

People will judge, it's absurb. But it wasn't, every person lives differently. Dreams and fears are two opposite words connected. 

The episodes of Ong was just talking timidly over and over again that even if he himself wants to stop, he can't. He can't control his own thoughts if no one is there to help him to but that help happen to be only Hyemi. But Daniel contacted Hyemi the other week saying he was crouching in a corner and looking awefully terrified and all she could do was talked to Ong over that phone call, not being able to know how hard it might be for them to settle to that situation until he calmed down and sends himself to this same place. To breathe fresh air, fresh air which only means breathing the same air as Hyemi. How has it been like that is fast. She doesn't even know how it started.

"That day Daniel called, they were all there." Ong admitted. "They were so worried. Aigoo~" He played with Minhyun's hair and the guy doesn't know how to react. If it's just normal days or situation but because of the topic, he is unlikely to react normally.

"You look like a complete psycho trying to laugh it out so don't. It scares me, Ong." Hyemi glared. Ong doesn't even get hurt a bit by that, in a span of two months, he's already use by her attitude. Just someone he needs to have.

"Shouldn't you go see a psychiatrist? Not that I'm saying you're a psychopath but it's clearly psychological. You said you're not in pain." Minhyun said. He composed his words carefully, opposite of Hyemi's. Showing just genuine concern reluctantly.

"I did. That's why I always come here. My mind can rest in Hyemi's company. The doctor suggested." He said giggling. How much she hope he was playing around, but how much she was glad that at least there's something his fears could be help. 

Minhyun gave Hyemi a look, trying to figure her out. Ong is so comfortable at the moment to notice.

Hyemi like eating her foods in silence but it never happened whenever she's eating with Ong. The two guys settle the mood right. They both talk a lot, it's tiring. 

"Hyemi-ssi," Minhyun called, doubting if he should say whatever it is. It was too easy to notice he kept on glancing at Hyemi every now and then. "Aren't you that girl?...Last january..WANNA ONE Fighting,..NU'EST fighting..you asked us to be happy....you told me, to take care of Jonghyun..nie?" He trails off checking the girl's reaction in every phrase he let off. "Back in Incheon.." He finished.

She bit her lips, of all people, Hwang Minhyun. Really, what kind of joke fate is playing with her? Daniel also remembers her. Attending their event one time, how can they even remember? Ong answered instead, flustered enough to talk.

"You must have been quite a fan of Jonghyun." Ong giggled innocently. This day is surely good for him to be this bright. That joke ain't valid funny for Hyemi though. She's too flastered to laugh.

"Just like everyone else, you know the people's reaction of Jonghyun not making it to WANNA ONE." She explained taking another bite of the stake she has been slowly eating. He recognized her the moment he saw her. That's the explanation of those eyes that keeps on glancing her. Hyemi was impressed for a moment because he does remember when they only met once, but how much she hope he just didn't. "I'm just one of them." she added, trying not to be affected at all.

"That's right! Cause you're a fan of mine, right?" Ong wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I am?" Hyemi shots back, making him whine that made her the one embarassed instead.

The moment she have been waiting for, dinner is finally over. Hyemi had never been this suffocated while eating her entire life. They bid goodbye and though it was a compliment, she silently hoped Hwang Minhyun didn't like the foods. That way, he won't be coming back again. But her blood felt cold when he mentioned about how good the food is. He guessed that it's the very reason OngNiel loves eating here. Daniel yes, Ong is kinda doubtful on that.

Hyemi stood up, keen to go not anywhere this visual superior idols are. "It's getting late," She started which they unexpectedly reacted by standing up as well. This ain't manner and she don't like where this is coming. "I can go home alone." She stated before they even get to compose their incoming offer.

"Fine. But I was about to try." Ong stated, arranging Hyemi's seat back as she took her step out. They walked to the door together. Minhyun still try to insist what he shouldn't as if convincing would work on Hyemi. It wouldn't.

"Take care." Ong said. Not the usual goodbye but a warning. They watch her walk away which she found very gentlemanly. "Hyemi-ah!" Hyemi saw Ong coming to her. 

"I'll see you again." He said. His eyes are wavering. Minhyun is just a few steps behind him, confused.

Hyemi figured those eyes out and fixed Ong's hair instead, trying to get closer and give comforting touch. "Of course." She smiled reassuringly. "You could just come here anytime."

"You'll be here? You won't go?" He asked abruptly. Breathing getting heavier.

Hyemi chuckled. "Where would I go?"

"I don't know. You could just run away from me anytime!" His thoughts made his body shivers and Hyemi felt it. "And when it happened, I'm afraid to deal with my thoughts alone." He started sweating somehow.

"You won't. I won't run." Hyemi tried to wipe away his sweat. "It's getting late." She chuckled.

"You would answer my calls right?" He suggested, trying to get himself together. "You can't walk away." He orders, gulping expectanty. It almost sounds like a plea.

"I am here in front of you." Hyemi convinced and smiled. "I'll call you when I get home." He closed his eyes and nodded as she squeezed his hands. "Don't think anything stupid." She reminded. 

Hyemi turned her back on him, walking slowly knowing he was watching while another person watches the both of them. 

Ong is suffocating, Hyemi must admit to that. She is trapped but could run anytime, but why does she stay? Ong is certainly important, she would also need admit to that. 

She would be there for him and he'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know me, say it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have these 2 chapters written for now.

You could turn and ask. I could touch you and nod. Then again, to act like we didn't notice was chosen. That I was behind you and you were in front of me.

And the worst day of Hyemi's life that she prayed not to happen come to life. Her mouth is wide open just like everyone else in the restaurant.

If customers take secret photos of OngNiel everytime they happen to dine here at the same time with some fans, this is absolutely different. Customers are surrounding the table and shamelessly taking photos of the group of celebrities sitting pretty. Surely, this will be the night's hot topic.

The staffs were called to asked people to move. 

Hyemi can't believe her own eyes and a glance is enough for her not to try again. Hwang Minhyun is one, but Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Jaehwan and Kim Jonghyun is too much.

Hyemi gripped the strap of her uniform and braced to pass the forbidden table without a single glance to the persons dining.

"Hyemi-ssi!" She authomatically stopped by the call of her name. Voice sounding familiar, she gripped her strap even tighter. The girl is contemplating whether to acknowledge or just walk out straight which is of no use because she already stopped her track.

She breathed in before turning prettily like, "Yes?" She asked and pretended to be surprise. "Oh, Hwang Minhyun! Hi! And excuse me." She said comically, which she doesn't meant to be, she tried her best to smile genuinely with the awkward situation. "On shift." She showed him her order notes initially saying she is going to attend a customer. Instead of not saying anything or saying she could go Minhyun rose from his seat and put his hands over the girl's back to push her gently nearer to the table they occupy. 

"Join us." Minhyun smiled cutely, pulling a chair for the girl beside the person she refuse to meet.

Hyemi stared at him. Heart beating fast with the fact that their eyes are all on her. 

"I actually.., needs to go." She glanced at the others. The boys gave her welcoming smiles, but the oldest didn't and just keep staring. "I'm sorry." Hyemi paste her most apologetic expression, just to escape the situation. A freaking apologetic expression she don't even give to Ong whenever she said hurtful words.

She simply took a single step and about to turn when, "Stop her." A voice orders, her knees felt weak.

"Ahh, Hyemi-ssi, wait up." Minhyun blocked the way. "Don't go," He is eyeing the man who told him to stop her.

The girl gulped. Hyemi decided that she's really not buying this. She is good enough dealing with Ong, so why do she have to deal with the people in his life? Minhyun received a look he expected. He played with his lips as he understood the face she's displaying. He isn't Ong so he can't really do the way he knows Ong do it.

"Do you really have to go? Since you're a friend of Minhyun-nie, can't you join us?" The voice asked.

"We're not friends. We've met once, and that's it." Hyemi shrugged putting her guard up.

"But Minhyun-nie seems to know you." Jaehwan looks puzzled tilting his head to Minhyun before he glanced at Hyemi.

"Ah..so no.." Jaehwan bit his lips, obviously uncomfortable of the conversation. 

Jaehwan apologizes needlessly, not knowing how to explain himself.

"To be honest, Ong is coming." Minhyun broke the silence, scratching the back of his head.

"Seongwu's coming?" Hyemi question followed most immediately, more surprised than excited. She expects him all the time but not today. Minhyun simply nods. 

Hyemi bit her lips realizing the situation, 'Sorry Sorry Team' huh? 

Just when I thought this day could had been bad enough, it came worst. Minhyun pulled a chair for Hyemi. "So?" He asked, trying to gesture the chair to her.

"I need to work," Hyemi stills, looking around their table. She must be a bit scary for Hyunbin to initially look at the other side when their eyes met. Her eyes lands to the man beside him, looking at her intently.

"But Seongwu-" Minhyun tried to continue until Hyemi cut her off.

"I need to work, until he came then maybe I could spend some time. I'm sorry Minhyun-ssi." She apologizes before heading to another customer's table. Minhyun just nods genuinely, acknowledging her reason like she does not act up just now. She really needs to work because the restaurant seem to be busy tonight, thank the heavens it's just minutes before his shift ends. 

How can these celebrities just ask a girl in the service industry to dine with them during her work hours? It's rude, yet Hyemi must've saved the world in her past life, and destroy it as well because an aweful amount of uncertainty are eating her inside.

Just a minute and she's done for today. She puts the newly baked cake to the display area slowly as possible, not wanting to do any other work anymore before the minute pass. Should she run fast like running for her life once her shift is over or just spend the night at the storage area. Somehow, she doesn't really want to sit with those men. 

Hyemi pouts when the restaurant suddenly turns rackety again. She sighed, does she have to attend another table before her off? She don't want to. She doesn't even glance at the place and drop her face over the counter to look at the buzzer and her watch. 30 seconds. She watch the long arms in her watch as it moves.

"Off shift." Hyemi startles and stood up straight when someone dropped a hand at the staff's buzzer before her. She meets a sheepish smiling Seongwu, eyes almost disappearing totally satisfied by her reaction.

Hyemi can't help to smile, who can't when he's smiling so soft like that? 

"Happy?" She asked annoyed but smiling especially when Seongwu let out a happy chuckle as a response. She rolls her eyes and shook her head. This guy really.

Ong seongwu's existence answers the commotion that she heard from before. It's because he finally came.

"I'm hungry," Seongwu put his hands over his stomach. "They're having appetizer. Go and change." He smiles before he held Hyemi's shoulder, turned her around and pushed her gently to enter the staff lounge. He was leaning in the counter from the customer side when she went out smiling fondly while watching the guys on their table. She turned to look at them and freezes when he met Jonghyun's eyes. Why is he looking there?

"Oh, you're done?" She turned her attention with Seongwu. She nods, still astonish. She walked out of the counter corner and he moved to her side. "Let's go then." He held her gently as they walk side by side. Seongwu casually asking how was her day before they reach the table.

"The usual, until you came." She answered, trying to tease him to remove the anxiety she's feeling inside of her. Seongwu pulled a seat for her, beside him and Daniel across Kim Jonghyun whom she intended not to pay attention with. She felt like he was watching her after she met his eyes awhile ago.

All eyes are on the two of them, she noticed as Seongwu finally sat down after her. Hyemi thought if she ever wish for this before. She didn't. She wished for something else. 

"Uh.." She uncomfortably hum as she fixed her skirt before she looked up forgetting for a moment that there's someone infront of her she intended not to think was there. She out of herself ruffles a bit of the table's cover and he witnessed Jonghyun shifting his gazed to it before his attention was caught by Seongwu. He puts his hands over her hands that's cutely raffling the cover.

"This is Hyemi, please be nice to her." Seongwu laughs as he introduces her. Hyemi watches the side of his eyes crinkles. 

He looks happy, for a moment she relax, until Jonghyun speak at least. "Hyemi..," He mumbles.

Everyone turned to him. Hyemi stiffens but her thoughts started to be chaotic, disordered that she tried to ask. "Do you know me?" She casually blurted out. She can't help but look at him in the eye, witnessing how his eyes waver as the question hit him.

Hyemi darted her eyes at him. She wanted to know. If it was real, if this is real. She wanted to know if he knows her.

Jonghyun bit his lips, "I..," He quaver, looking her in the eyes before he gulped, "..uh, no,just, you got..a nice name."

"Yah, Hyemi-ah, you must have act up when Dan and I wasn't here. You scared Jonghyunnie." Seongwu joked. Minhyun laughed while Jaehwan and Hyunbin can't help but smile knowingly because of their presence awhile ago.

Daniel pats her shoulder and greets her. He handed her the menu. "But you don't need this tho." He pulled it back when he realized, Seongwu and Hyemi laughs.

"Should we order then?" Seongwu asked in the same rhyme Daniel jokes, mocking her. She made a face.

Hyemi got a nice name. Of course, he'll say that since everyone say that. Since it's his first time hearing that name. She felt a spang of disappointment in her heart, but how would Jonghyun know her? This isn't a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story comes soonnnn

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be slowburn. I can't write summary so it's in series. I'm in trouble..


End file.
